


your albatross (shoot it down)

by sunriises



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Short, two works in one night no im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunriises/pseuds/sunriises
Summary: Edward Elric is born in 1899 with golden eyes and a single streak of brown in his golden hair.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Trisha Elric, Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Van Hohenheim, Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	your albatross (shoot it down)

**Author's Note:**

> title from: bastille - weight of living part i

#####  **i.**

Edward Elric is born in 1899 with golden eyes and a single streak of brown in his golden hair. His younger brother, Alphonse, is born with green eyes and golden hair.

**ii.**

“Edward?” Hohenheim asks; his son turns to face him with a confused expression that is nearly identical to Trisha’s. 

“What is it?”

“Your hair - more of it is brown now.” 

_ He and Alphonse had been experimenting with alchemy a while back; could that be the reason? _

“What? Really? Cool! Now I match you  _ and _ Mom, just like Al!”

For a fleeting moment, the thought of Edward’s hair turning fully brown terrifies him - golden hair and golden eyes are a mark of Xerxes, and it feels like he’s destroying his home all over again.

But that train of thought isn’t fair to innocent, untainted Edward, who has no idea of Xerxes’ destruction.

**iii.**

During the time he and Al spend with Teacher, his hair gets browner and browner. 

He likes it; maybe Mom will laugh about it once they bring her back.

**iv.**

He doesn’t look in the mirror after the human transmutation because he’s scared, so scared.

Scared that he’ll look into the mirror and find Mom’s hair staring back at him.

Scared that Mom hates him as much as Al does - as much as he himself hates what he’s done.

(On his way out, Roy frowns at the picture of the Elrics and what’s most likely their friend.

Because in the picture, Edward’s hair is more golden than the boy in front of him’s had been.)

**v.**

_ Thinkthinkthinkthinkthink- get Al back no matter what you do- _

An old memory keeps tugging at the edges of his mind; after who knows how many times of pushing it out, he lets it in because maybe it will give him an idea.

_ “Edward?” _

_ “What is it?” _

_ “Your hair - more of it is brown now.” _

_ “What? Really? Cool! Now I match you  _ and  _ Mom, just like Al!” _

_ Now I match you  _ and  _ Mom. _

That was always the answer, wasn’t it?

He knows what he has to do now.

“This is the Fullmetal Alchemist’s last transmutation,” he announces; judging by the way Hohenheim’s eyes widen, he knows, too. “I’ll see you on the other side!”

**+i.**

“Ed,” Winry asks after all the chaos - bullshit, Ed thinks would be a better descriptor of the sheer  _ weirdness _ of ninety percent of the events on that day - from the Promised Day has died down. “Your hair - are you alright with it being this way?”

He and Al, Xerxes and Amestris, alchemist and not, two pieces of one world - no, two links between two worlds.

“Yeah,” he responds. “Brown suits me, I think.”


End file.
